Wake Up
by XxNeenxX
Summary: A play on "Hide and Seek".The shroud turns out to be a flesh and blood ancient..sort of.What will come of this? Beckett/OFC/Sheppard. Rating will rise.
1. Chapter 1

The crew of the Atlantis expedition were stumped. The base had been compromised by a vast black cloud of energy, and every attempt to halt its attacks seemed faulty.  
To make things worse, after being injected with the ATA gene, Rodney now had a forceshield attached to him, preventing him from consuming food and water. Sheppards'  
team, and the rest of Atlantis were running out of time.

Though, out of sheer luck, McKay and sheppard stumbled upon a research lab which happened to hold the answer to thier dilemma. It was infact the very research lab that once contained the energy shroud. McKay managed to figure out how the technology worked and they planned to re-capture the energy.

And that's where things got interesting.

"Okay Major, go ahead." Weir said over her radio.

Sheppard complied by turning the device on.

"Shutting down power." Peter, the tech, reported.

There was a moment of silence, before John noticed the black shroud heading in his direction.

"It's coming." he said, quietly.

Surprised by it's size, he mutters "I think we're gonna need a bigger boat." as he takes it in.

"Size doesn't matter." McKay retorted.

"That's a myth." sheppard replied, hotly.

"It will fit. The device traps the creature in Subspace. You just need to wait til its all around the containment vessel." he assured John.

John stood perfectly still, so he wouldnt alarm took a few minutes, but eventually the shroud fill the vessel, and nhe quickly hit the button, sealing it in.

"I got it." he said, over his mic.

But before he could hear a reply, the shroud pulsated, causing small streaks of electricity to shoot shot backwards in defence, and while bracing himself, managed to hit the control console.  
He ducked for cover underneath the console as the room filled with light. Then there was silence. Bringing himself to his feet, John looked over the generator, and was shocked by what he saw.

"I think something went wrong." was all the crew heard.

There,laying before him, was a young woman.

-------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew, another chapter up. Hopefully I cant stick to this pace now that I've got the ball rolling. Enjoy! Oh, and please R&R!**

* * *

"We're on our way." Weir replied.

"You might want to bring a blanket or something." Sheppard said, still amazed by what he was seeing.

The girl that lay in front of him, was completely naked, and curled up in the fetal position. John inched his way towards her, to check if she was infact, alive.  
As he lightly touch the pulse on her neck, she veered back in a rush, gasping.

"It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you." he said softly, trying to calm her.

Her eyes shot in every direction, trying to make sense of where she was. She realised she wasn't alone, and pushed herself back against the wall, bringing her knees up to her made an attempt to inch towards her once again, but it only panicked her more.

"Okay, I'll..stay here." he said, lowering his weapon to the ground.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked.

Her eyes looked up at him curiously, then became blank.  
He raised his hand to tap his earpiece.

"Beckett, we're gonna need a med team down here aswell."

Once the girl was sedated, she was moved to the infirmery. Now she slept peacefully, as Beckett explained the situation.

"Her vitals are good, and all of her tests came back normal, except--"

"Let me guess,a high concentration of the ATA gene?" Rodney asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, yes. It's very possible that she was close to ascension when the ancients up and left Atlantis." he said.

"That makes sense." Weir started.  
"Rodney, you said that they used that lab to study the process of ascension, so perhaps they left before they could finish what they started."

"My thoughts, exactly." he replied.

"So, she's over 10,000 years old?" John asked in disbelief.

"The only conclusion I could come up with is that the state of pure energy she was in somehow managed to sustain her and keep her from ageing." Beckett explained.

"Huh." was all he said.

"Rodney, you should head back to the lab and see if you can find anything more about our guest here, maybe how far along the process they managed to get before they left." Weir said.

"Carson, radio me once she wakes up, I'd like to talk to her."

Carson nodded as the team headed out of the room.

A few hours went by, and Carson was still going over the results of the brain scan he did. She appeared to have a dramatic increase in synaptic interaction in her brain,  
which worried him a bit. The last time he encountered such high levels, Rodney almost lost his life. Lost in thought, he didnt even noticed the girl quietly removing herself from the bed. Luckily, the monitor made a flat line sound once she removed the rubber pads from her chest.

"Please, luv, you need to lay back down." he cried out, walking over to her.

Though her legs were shakey, she managed to bolt out into the hall, the guards attempted to restrain her, but she took both of them down with blurring speed and agility. Moments later, Carson saw the mess of the guards on the floor and the girl inching away, looking stunned.

"Come on now, I'm here to help you." he cooed, holding out a friendly hand.

She seemed to be confused, why would he want to help after what she'd done?  
Her long brunette locks formed a veil around her face as she lowered herself down to one of the guards, who lay unconscious.  
She studied his features, and placed a small hand on his soldiers eyes fluttered open, to see hers staring intently at him.  
He quickly grabbed his sidearm and aimed it straight at her head, obviously shaken.  
The sudden movements caused her to fall backwards, as she raised her hands up to her face to shield herself.

Though he was shocked by what he'd just witnessed, Carson stepped in.

"That's enough of that, lad." He stated harshly, as he stepped in front of him, forcing him to lower his weapon.  
"She's just spooked, is all." he said,squatting down.

"He's not going to hurt you, luv." he reassured her, extended his arm.

She flinched at first, but allowed him to rest his hand on her shoulder.

"Please, let me help you." he said.

She peered over his shoulder, to see the soldier still waiting for something to happen.  
Carson looked back at him.

"Give us some space, son." he pleaded.

Once he backed off, she seemed to calm down a bit more.  
"Lets get you back into bed, you need your rest." he said, helping her to her feet.

Until now, he hadn't noticed just how small she was. He guess she was roughly 5'5.  
He helped her into the bed, and covered her legs with the blanket, before he pulled up a chair.

"How're you feeling?" he paused for a moment, at her blank stare.  
"Physically, I mean."

Rather than answering his question, she outstretched her arm and touched his chest with her palm. Her eyes, filled with emotion, darted up to his.

"You are not from here." she stated.

"No--" he replied

"Then why are you here? Where are my people?" she questioned

"It's a long story, luv. I suggest you get some rest before we barrell that at you."

She was confused by his manner of speech, but refused to give in.

"Please, I must know." She said in a soft, pleading voice.

He looked down at the small hand that still rested on his chest, and cupped it in his own. The random act of affection, caught her off guard.

"What do you remember?"

Her eyes lulled downwards in thought.

"I..remember.." she explained the experiment she'd volunteered for, and that her mind went blank from the moment they initiated the first wave of energy.

"I could see, but I had no eyes, nor hands, nor legs." she whispered.

"I would wake, and I'd be alone. The scientists were gone, along with the counsel who oversaw the experiment."

Carson winced, as if he could feel her pain.

"That sounds very..lonely."

"Yes, until you made me whole again." she said, sounding greatful.

A small smile found it's way onto his face.  
"Aye, wish I could take the credit for that, luv, but it wasn't me."  
She looked confused, and intrigued at the same time.

Carson seemed to get lost in the honey textures of her eyes, and had to physically give his head a little shake before he could ask her what her name was.

"Eliana." she said.

"That's a very pretty name, what does it mean?" he asked, a slight blush in his cheeks.

" It means 'the Sun." she replied, feeling a bit more comfortable with a small smile on her face.

Before Carson had a chance to speak again, he heard Johns voice.

"Knock knock.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Silverskie for the lovely review, it brightened my day=]**

**Here's the next chappy. Don't worry, there will be more Carson coming!**

* * *

' _" Knock knock"_ '

"Oh John, good, you're here." Carson said hastily, standing up.

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna radio Weir once she woke up." He said, in a suspicious tone.

"Aye, there was a bit of a..situation."

"So I hear." he said, peering over at the patient.

Carson walked a few feet away from Eliana, so he could speak to Sheppard privately.

"I guess I don't need to ask how shes doing. Took out two guards, maybe the Infirmery isn't the best place for her to be." John said in a knowing tone.

"We can't lock her up, the poor lass is scared outt'a her wits."

"She looks pretty calm to me." he said, peering at her again.

Carson sighed.  
"I assure you, she's under control. She has no idea what's happened to the rest of the Lantians, infact I was just going to explain that to her." he whispered

"Allow me." he said, stepping around Carson, towards Eliana.

"Hi, I'm Major John Sheppard." he said formally.

That didn't seem to mean much to her, considering she didnt know what a major was, and he obviously wasnt a Lantian. After letting her register that for a moment, he continued.

"I'm the one who..reverted you back to...that." he said, gesturing to her.

She seemed satisfied by that.

"I have some bad news for you, unfortunately. It seems all of your fellow Lantians decided it would be better to abandon ship than face the Wraith, so to speak."

His wit and wording took her off guard, but she seemed to get the message, because she looked at him with wide eyes.

"The Wraith? They won the battle?" She asked, purely shocked.

"Afraid so." he muttered.

Eliana looked away from him, as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before they would attempt a quarrel with us,but I was sure that we would stand and fight." she said, disappointed.

John could understand how unnerving it would be to hear you were the only one left of your species, or at least, of those who had not ascended.  
But before he had a chance to reply, a couple techs hauled Rodney into the room .

"What happened?" Carson asked, rushing to the bed he was laying on.

"We don't know, he just blacked out." one of them said.

Carson tried to check his pulse, but the forshield was still attached and prevented him from making contact.

"I can't check his vitals, and I surely wont be able to administer fluids through an IV. He's most likely extremely dehydrated." he said, unsure of what to do.

John walked over to his bedside.  
"Let me try again." he said, attempting to grasp the device, but no such luck.

Carson looked at him curiously.

"I thought him being unconscious might help." he said, looking pretty pissed.

Eliana watched as the panicked faces looked at each other. They were helpless. Looking at Rodney for a moment, she once again removed the rubber pads off her chest.

"Oh no, we're not doing this song and dance again, luv." Carson said, stepping in front of her.

"Doctor, please, let me show you." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder to emphasize her statement.

He took a moment to think.

"C'mon doc, what else are we gonna do?" John spoke up.

Still looking into her eyes, he sighed.

"Alright, but don't hurt yourself in the process dear, we don't need you unconscious again." he said, stepping aside.

Eliana raised her chin and moved over to Rodney's bed. She looked over him, as if she was seeing something the others weren't.  
Putting her petite hands over the device, she closed her eyes to concentrate. Though there was nothing in sight, everyone in the room could feel the vibrations in the room,  
causing them to shift around a bit.

Her hand suddenly jerked away from the green light, as she gasped.  
Carson stood behind her to keep her from falling back.

"Alright, this is too much for you. We'll find another way." he said, grasping her at the shoulders.

"No." she said in a hoarse voice.  
Standing straight again, she replaced her hands.  
John watched her intentley, trying to make sense of what she was doing.

Then, the light went dark, and the device slid off of Rodney.  
It took a moment for everyone to grasp what had happened, but quickly rushed into action.

"Alright, I'm gonna need to administer those Fluids now, I need everyone to give me space." he said, checking Rodney's pulse.

Eliana stepped back, watching the scene play out. Sheppard stepped over to her side and looked her in the eyes.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I..I recognised the device, and I just..knew what to do." she said, feeling intimidated by his intense gaze.  
She almost needed to look directly up in order to see his face.

"Thanks." he said as he allowed his face to soften.

Eliana bowed slightly.

"I still have some questions for you." he said, looking around for a quiet place to speak.  
But first, he looked back towards Carson.

"Is he gonna be okay, Doc?"

"Aye, as soon as he gets hydrated, he should be fine." he confirmed.

"Good." he replied, looking back at Eliana.

"In the meantime, I'm gonna need to borrow this patient." he said, gesturing to her.

"If anything happens, get her back here ASAP, or in six hours for a check up, no excuses." he said, looking at both of them.

John nodded, then escorted her to the hallway. They walked side by side, while Eliana seemed to be getting re-aquainted with Atlantis.  
He couldn't help but watch her curious gaze dart from place to place.

"Different than you remember?" he asked softly.

She met his gaze, then looked to the floor.  
"Considerably." she said, a streak of sadness in her voice.

"Don't feel bad about what happened. It could have been alot worse." he said, trying to lighten her spirits.

She looked stunned by his comment. How could get possibly get worse than this?

"Would you rather peaceful explorers or the Wraith watching over Atlantis?" he asked, knowing it was a no-brainer.

"Exploring, that's what you're doing here?." she asked.

"Yeah, when the city isn't trying to kill us." he said, jokingly.

"John sheppard." she said, turning to him.

"Thank you." she said, a smile playing on her lips.

He smiled back, and extended his hand to shake hers.

"Please, call me John."


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry for the delay...I'm so bent on making this good, it's hard getting anything down I wanna keep xD.**

**p.s Any spelling mistakes will be fixed, once I have the energy to skim back through it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Eliana raised her brow.

"It's a handshake." he said simply. "It's how my people greet each other." he explained.

She seemed to make sense of that, so she raised her hand and let his engulf hers.  
There was a sudden jolt, which made her jump slightly, and her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking confused.

"You are not Lantian, and yet you possess the gene of my people?" she asked, as if he'd withheld information from her.

"Again, a very long story." he said, taken by her hostility.

"John, it's Elizabeth. How's our patient doing?"

He looked at her for a moment more, before tapping his earpiece.

"She's doing just fine, Doctor. I think it may be time to have ourselves a talk though." he said, still looking at her.

"Agreed. Why don't you escort her to the conference room?" she suggested.

"Will do. Sheppard out."

Eliana's eyes still connected cooly with his.

"Listen, I know you have questions, and we'd be more than happy to give you some answers." he hesitated.

"But you need to trust that everything we've done, has been in Atlantis's best interest." he coaxed.

It took a moment for her to register everything he was saying, but something deep in his eyes proved that his words were genuine and truthful.

Her head nodded slighty, and he motioned for her to continue walking.

Once inside the conference room, the conversation that had been playing out, died with a sharp silence.  
Carson, Zelenka, and Ford sat around the table, Weir rising as soon as she noticed thier guest.

"Hello." she said friendly.  
"I'm Weir." she announced, in a strong but soft tone.

She gestured towards the remaining occupants.

"This is Doctor Zelenka, Lietuenant Ford, Teyla Emmagen, and of course you've already met Dr. Beckett."

Her eyes rested on Carson for a moment extra.

"It is an honour to meet you all. I am Eliana." she said, with great dignity.

"Please, have a seat." Weir said.

Still hesitant, she sat in the seat farthest from the others, and Sheppard gladly sat beside Elizabeth.

"First, let me just say, how incredible it is you're here, Eliana." Weir began.

"To have the opportunity to meet a real flesh and blood Ancient, it means a great deal to all of us." she chimed.

Eliana gave her statement recognition, but could barely accept the flattery.

"And I am undoubtedly blithe that I once more, have the chance to walk within the walls of my home."She started, looking towards John.

"I know I have you to thank for that Maj--John." she corrected herself.  
That brought a smile to his face.

She lowered her gaze, however.

"I understand that I owe the very presence of your people a great debt of gratitude, I could very well have been trapped as I was for an eternity." she agreed.

"But..?" John questioned, knowing there was more to it.

"However, if you have awakened the city, than surely you have come across the Wraith. I which case, Atlantis is doomed to repeat it's own history."

Elizabeth's smile faded.

"We have had a few run-ins with them, and we understand the threat they pose, but we're not about to give up on the city." she retorted.

It seemed to pain Eliana deeply, that Weir believed she was giving up by choice.

"We've made some advances with your technology, and while most of it is still unexplored, with you here..the possibilities are endless." Zelenka explained.

Sheppard piped in. " Exactly, now that we have someone who understands the city and how it works, we could put up a damn good fight against the Wraith."

They each spoke thier thoughts, one by one..and Eliana was starting to feel overwhelmed.

She stood with a feverish speed, knocking the chair down.

"You do not understand." she bellowed, a strange sound to her voice. It sounded..ethereal.  
The lights flickered, and though there were no windows, a harsh wind seemed to emphasize her getting everyone's attention, she staggered to the ground, one hand grasping the tables edge.  
Carson immedietly ran to her side and cupped her face with his hand, while the other checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is shallow, I'd better get her back to the infirmery." he confirmed, then called for a gurney.

After bringing Eliana back to the Infirmery, she slept for a few hours, and her condition seemed to improve.  
Her eyes flickered open, to meet the harsh glare of the light above. Machinery and internal sensors were attached to several parts of her body.

"Welcome back, dear." his sweet voice cooed.  
Her honey eyes met his shocking blues, and at first she seemed to lose herself in them.  
Carson began removing the pads, and turning off the equipment.

"Sorry about the mess, just wanted to know for certain that you were safe and well." he explained softly.

"Carson." she whispered, and for a moment, a flash of fear struck her face.

"Aye, what is it lass?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

"I am sorry." she said, eyes brimming with tears.

Carson was shocked by the forwardness of her emotions, and quickly sat beside her.

"Oh, this isn't your fault, luv." he assured her.

"And yet, I feel a heavy guilt." she replied quietly.

He sighed, and held her hand in his once more.

"No one was injured, no one sees you as a threat--" he tried to explain.

"I feel a great conflict within myself, Doctor." she said, piercing his gaze with hers.

"All my people could ever hope for is defeat against the Wraith, and bringing peace back to this Galaxy. And still, I feel doubt and restraint. Please try to see this from my point of view; the previous time Atlantis was adrift, I was blind and ignorant to the destruction of my people. I couldn't possibly allow another race to fall because of my foolishness." She spoke with a daunting tone of ambiguity.

"I'm very sorry you feel the need to take responsibility for something you clearly needn't." Carson replied, equally as quiet now.

"But you have a great opportunity to set things right." he said, with emotion.

"I'd say, the only foolish move here is to deny that." a smile krept along his lips, as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Eliana felt a sudden burst of warmth in her chest, and couldnt help but feel newly ambitious. She couldnt help but reciprocate his smile.

"You're a good man, Carson." she said, noticing the proximity of thier faces.

"Aye, I have my moments." he said, inching closer to her.

But before it went any further, Carsons brain seemed to turn back lowered his face, almost dodging hers, and let a soft chuckle reverberate from his lips.

"I'm sorry, that was.." he caught the look in her eyes.

"..Highly..inappropriate ..of me." he stammered, getting up from his chair, and lightly patting her hand.

"I've got some test results I need to take a look at, so you'd better get some rest." he said, in a nervous, fleeting intonation.

He rushed out of the room, unaware of the hurt look on Eliana's face.


End file.
